spartan_total_warriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Units
Spartans *'Spartan Soldier': Armed with a sword and shield, these well trained soldiers make up the backbone of the spartan army and are more than a match for standard Roman soldiers. *'Spartan Hoplite': Armed with a spear that gives them a long attack reach, these elite soldiers are the best the spartan army has to offer, they can be easily identified by their crested helmets. *'Spartan Archer': Armed with bows, spartan archers are lethal at range but vulnerable in close combat, they boast superior accuracy to their roman counterparts. *'Sapper': Spartan sappers are engineers who carry explosives to wherever they are needed on the battlefield, once they have deployed and primed their explosives the will draw their sword and help their fellow soldiers in battle. Romans *'Roman Recruit': Fresh recruits to the Roman army, Roman recruits are only lightly armoured and carry a light shield that can easily be broken. *'Roman Soldier': Roman soldiers make up the backbone of the roman army, more heavily armoured than the recruits they can block attacks much more effectively and are most dangerous in large formations. *'Roman Archer': Armed with bows, roman archers support the legions from afar, but are defeated easily in close combat. *'Heavy legionary': Elite soldiers of the Roman army. Equivalent to Spartan Swordsmen in terms of skill and durability, they are much more armored and can bash with their shields. *'Centurion': Well armoured and trained, these commanders of the Roman legions lead their cohorts into battle and are very dangerous opponents. They can bash with their shields. Barbarians *'Barbarian Warrior': Armed with a large club. They are poorly armoured and fall easily to the spartans. *'Barbarian Raider': Wielding swords. they are better armoured than warriors. *'Barbarian Hunter': Armed with throwing axes, they are deadly at range. *'Berserker': Armed with rows of sharp knives attached to each hand, they are dangerous in close combat and deal high amounts of damage. They act as bodyguards to Beowulf. *'Gigantes': Giant creatures that are a threat to any soldier even the spartan. *'Strong Gigantes': A special type of Gigantes that has more health and is armed with a large club, it is a very dangerous opponent. Only one of these appear in the game in "The Wild Bunch" level in chapter 3. Praetorians *'Praetorian Guard': Elite Roman soldiers that act as bodyguards to Roman commanders, they match spartan hoplites in skill in battle. *'Praetorian Archer': The elite archers of Rome, they match Spartan archers in skill. *'Praetorian Legionary': An elie variety of Praetorian Guard, they are very well armed and trained - they can also bash with their shields. *'Praetorian Carnifex': The best the Roman army has to offer, these elite troops are armed with large two handed swords. *'Infernus': Armed with a flamethrower, these soldiers bring heavy fire power to the battlefield. If not turned into stone, upon death they will run around in a panic before exploding for massive damage to anyone near them. *'Assassin': Fast and very well trained troops, dodging attacks and often requiring the Spartan to turn them into stone or outmaneuver them in combat. Undead *'Undead Warrior': Zombified remains of a Roman Soldier. Must be killed by fire or stomping on them when they are incapacitated. *'Skeleton Warrior': Skeletal remains of Greek and Trojan warriors who died during the Trojan War, reanimated through sorcery. Normal and fire arrows have no effect on them, but they can be struck by electric arrows. Compared to the undead warriors, they are very agile and can easily swarm the Spartan. *'Skeleton Archer': Identical to the Skeleton Warrior, but are ranged. Gladiators *'Hoplomachus Heavy Axe Gladiator': A large, powerful, heavily armored warrior armed with a battleaxe. *'Thracian Light Arms Gladiator': Lightly armored warrior who uses a shortsword to attack enemies. *'Retarius Trident Gladiator': Lightly armored warrior who uses a trident to attack nearby enemies while throwing knives at distant ones. Civilians *'Male Villager': Found in the village that is attacked by barbarians. Incapable of combat. *'Female Villager': Found in the village that is attacked by barbarians. Incapable of combat. *'Athenian Male': Resident of Athens. Incapable of combat. *'Athenian Female': Resident of Athens. Incapable of combat.